Conversations
by ilikehats2
Summary: Skye gets a visitor, a missing scene during Yes Men... (Let me know if it should be rated lower or higher!) one Shot


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters or the television series or even Marvel. :( **

* * *

When she heard about Philips injured teammate, Sif wished to pay respects to the injured warrior. They would not be departing for a while now, Sif had explored every but of the Bus, except this area. Lady Sif opened the door, to see the dark haired hacker looking straight back at her.

"Are you breaking me out too? Because the jailers gonna notice"

The corners of Sif's mouth turned up into an amused smile, and she closed the door before answering, "No.. I came to pay a tribute to a fellow warrior. I was told you were injured."

Skye shrugged, staring at the dark haired Asgardian, taking in the battle armor and the perfect posture. She became envious, not of looks though, but because Lady Sif was _standing_. _Standing_.

"Yep"She popped the p smiling as she leaned back "I didn't know getting shot twice and nearly dying got you a visit from an Asgardian."

"Usually... It doesn't, but any friend of Philip is a friend of mine, his concern is my concern." Sif answers walking over, noticing the hospital like dress was thin and clearly not the best of clothing.

"Well I'm one lucky duck then." Skye says and looked at Sif "So... You and Lorelei go a far way back?"

Sif was taken by surprised with Skye's nonchalant attitude, usually mortals were either in an awestruck or didn't ask such personally questions.

"I was sent to retrieve her, Midgard is not a safe place for her to be playing in, not in any of the nine worlds." Sif answers. Skye was gonna respond when she continued "But yes. Yes we do a bit back." There was an edge in her voice.

"She took your guy. I wouldn't be surprised if you came without an order." Skye says after a few moments, and Sif looked at her with an unprepared expression.

"What? You guys were legends, myths here. It's not real surprising if we learned about your relationships way back when." Skye explained and Sif nods

"Yes.. I suppose we were a bit famous."

"ya still are." Skye says "Thor's a big time hero here. Everyone love a him. He's got a bunch of fans, I won't even guess at how many of them are fan girls."

Sif grew a bit uncomfortable

"All you Midgardians maidens are swooned by Thor"

"I wouldn't mind meeting Thor, he's handsome sure..."Skye started "But I admire him for his selfless bravery and the selfless act of him protecting Earth."

"Aw..." Sif says, a bit proud "I see you are interested in the Thunderer's reputation and actions as a hero."

Skye shrugged, "I think it's admirable that he's dedicated to protecting Earth when it isn't his homeland nor his responsibility. A real man protects the little people."

Sif nods, "The Prince of Asgard is most admirable..."

Skye smiles, staring at Sif, "I wouldn't blame you if you had a thing for Thor, you work alongside him, you must know him pretty well."

"While it's true, I know the Prince possible as well as his own father, but Thor pays no heed to me, I am a mere women, a warrior loyal to Odin." Sif says, a bit a sadness in her voice. "He spends his time with the fragile women, the ones who need his protection. Women who cannot defend themselves"

Sif was a bit bitter, and Skye frowns sympathetically.

"Can't you just tell him how you feel?"

"Alas, I wish it were as easy as it sounded, but the thunderer is a mighty Prince and warrior, if we were to court and commit a relationship with one another, it would lead to either of our downfalls and distract us from our true loyalties."

"But your loyalties are to the same people. The same common good." Skye says "Besides, some men like a women who can takes are of herself. Perhaps Thor is just shy."

Sif smiled

"You are an interesting maiden, young Skye but I do believe I must go."In the distance Sif and Skye could hear footsteps towards the hanger opening and Sif smiles

"Until I return, rest easy."

Sif turned and heard Skye shout behind her

"Good luck!"


End file.
